<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Party by pennorquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144476">The Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennorquill/pseuds/pennorquill'>pennorquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Mostly Fluff, This is to fulfil my christmas quota, christmas with the starks, driving to the cabin, this is my first fanfic on ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennorquill/pseuds/pennorquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a special Christmas for Peter Parker. He had been invited by the Morgan Stark to come to their Christmas family party. While he had gone before, he hadn't been invited by Morgan. Honestly, he thought she didn't like him that much. Bringing along MJ as his plus one, he learns a lesson in found families.</p><p>-------<br/>Or Peter Parker finally realises his family is not just him and May anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just driving there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker drove down the clogged highway, cursing his bad decision making. It was Christmas eve and most people were attempting to do the same things as he was; go to meet people for Christmas. Unfortunately, the high volume of people trying to leave New York City was higher than he had expected. Last time he had checked, it was clear- well clear for New York that is.</p><p>Deep inside, he knew he was too blame for this predicament. He had been told to leave earlier, but kept finding something wrong. First it was the way they had wrapped up the presents, then his outfit. The last thing he had worried about was that they had not locked the doors properly. He had been too nervous to leave the small apartment unit, trying to procrastinate as much as possible. </p><p>Looking next to him, he peeked at the GPS being handled by his girlfriend. The invitation he was given stated that he needed to bring a plus one. While he wasn't sure that the author of said invitation knew what that was, he abided by those rules. Usually, she would have gone to the cabin by herself. However, she needed to be picked up as her car was being fixed. Seeing the estimated time of arrival, he groaned. They were not going to make it on time at this rate.</p><p>Michelle Jones stopped fiddling with the settings on the GPS. She was alerted to his annoyance by the groan. Although, she did not feel that much sympathy. It may have been due to being stuck outside in the New York cold as she waited for him to finally arrive.</p><p>What she was sympathetic to was the fact that he was worried about the party. This was going to be more intimate than other get together. Stark had only invited those that was close to him to the Christmas party, saying it was a friends and family only event.</p><p>“I told you not to worry too much.”</p><p>“I know. But I don’t want to mess up the Christmas party.” Peter explained.</p><p>MJ shook her head in disagreement. “Loser, they love you. If they didn’t, why would they invite you?”</p><p>This made sense to anyone who had witnessed him receiving the invitation. It was very brightly coloured, and littered with childish scribbles.</p><p>“Thank you.” he said softly.</p><p>MJ scanned the road critically. She did not want to stay in the standstill any longer. They had a place to be that was warm, and she wanted to be there as soon as possible. Luckily, she spotted an exit to their misery. They weren't in the proper position to leave, but they could get away with it. She alerted him, “If you take the turn here, we’ll be able to skip the line. It’ll be a longer trip, but definitely faster.”</p><p>Peter took the (most likely illegal) turn, and the GPS beeped as it recalculated. They drove through a quiet town only stopping to refill the gas tank. The town was very quiet, with an obvious lack of residents. Peter figured it was part of the reason that the Starks chose to live there. </p><p>Spotting an off trail, Peter took an impulsive decision. He was not going to be late. He make a sharp turn into the path that was just big enough for his car.</p><p>“What are you doing Peter!” MJ cried, jostled by the sudden movement. She was scrolling twitter, catching up on what was happening. She liked to be informed on what was happening in the world. This was not part of the plan.</p><p>Guiltily, he apologised. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I love you, but I don’t do that again.” Michelle recollected herself. “Where are we?”</p><p>“I think recognise the road. It’s a back road that can lead us to the cabin faster. At least I hope so.”</p><p>“I trust you. I’m going to take a quick nap, wake me up when/if you get there.” MJ settled back down and was knocked out. </p><p>'She must have been tired.' Peter thought sympathetically. </p><p>Peter drove down the bumpy road, wincing every time his car went over a large stone. As the car squeezed between the trees, he hoped that it wouldn't get scratched. He had bought this car by himself and refused to let anyone else pay for it. This meant funding the repairs. Unfortunately, he did not have the money for any car repairs. It just wasn't in the budget.</p><p>Finally, he made it into semi-paved roads. While it was obviously not ideal road conditions, it was better than the rock littered path he had come from. It was definitely a relief for his car tires. Driving along, he spotted the lake. Peter sighed in relief, he recognised the tree swing hanging over the body of water. He had made it to the cabin on time. </p><p>Driving up the driveway, he parked in the spot he had claimed as his own. </p><p>"Wake up Michelle, we're here." He shook the sleeping girl next to him. She stirred slightly, before waking up to a new location.</p><p>Groggily, she stood up from her seat and got out of the car. Closing the car door, she followed Peter to the front door of the house. Standing behind him, she took a moment to survey the area. On the driveway was multiple cars. None of them belonged to the Stark's as they preferred to keep the cars in the garage. It was obvious that they were late. Beyond was the normal path that led to the cabin. She tried to find the path that they had taken, but it was obscured by trees. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Peter knocked on the door. It was now or nothing. He waited patiently as F.R.I.D.A.Y. scanned him and alerted the inhabitants to their presence. With his super-hearing, he could pick out the steps of one of the inhabitants. The steps were ones he knew very well.</p><p>"Hello Peter, and Michelle, come in. We've been waiting for you!" Tony Stark exclaimed as he flung the door open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Bit Crowded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quickly, Peter walked into the warm building to escape the cold wind. Looking around, he was once again struck by the magnificent of the building. It was obvious that Tony and Pepper had spent quite some time designing each aspect of the building. They had hired expert interior designers and architects to ensure that their plans came into fruition. And it really showed. </p><p>"I'm glad you could make it Peter." the mechanic greeted, a soft smile on his face. </p><p>"I'm glad I could make it as well." Peter replied.</p><p>He turned around to put his coat in the coat closet, and place his shoes in his reserved spot. He was struck by the thought that he had come often enough to have a spot for his things.</p><p>"Although you could have arrived sooner." Tony Stark teased.</p><p>Peter laughed good-naturedly at the jab. </p><p>Next to him, he could feel MJ do the same. After finishing getting putting his things away, he hooked her hands in his. He was happy that she was able to join him. She was his support system, really. </p><p>From a distance, he heard the sounds of small feet running towards him. He only had time to turn around and brace himself. </p><p>"Petey!" The figure squealed, bowling into him. She was too small to reach to high, so settled for his feet to hug.</p><p>"Morgan!" Peter mimicked her excited tone, matching her altitude. He quickly bent down and reciprocated the hug. </p><p>The pair stayed like that for a while, before Peter broke off the embrace. Morgan immediately went to his side and hugged MJ. They had built an odd relationship, after meeting. MJ was surprisingly good with Morgan, taking to her after meeting. Morgan looked up to MJ, seeing her as a cool role model. Peter knew that MJ was not going to admit it, but she was also excited to come.</p><p>"Hello Morgan." Michelle greeted.</p><p>Satisfied that her guests were happy with their greeting, Morgan went to her father. Instinctively, he picked her up (groaning about how his back was not happy about this decision.</p><p>Together, Peter and MJ followed Tony further into the house. Morgan continued to blab about how her day went. </p><p>The living room of the Starks was decked out for Christmas. Christmas lights were strung about the edges of the walls, wrapped around vines. The Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the back wall, the presents stacked tastefully under it. The fireplace was lit, although it was made redundant by the electric heating. Christmas stockings were hung on the top. As he got closer, Peter's breath hitched. He apparently had a stocking, that was filled according to the bulge.</p><p>The winter theme was evident, as soon as you stepped into the room. This was slightly overwhelming, but he had to give Pepper props for the decorating. </p><p>Morgan wiggled out of her fathers arms, running to the Christmas tree. Excitedly, she exclaimed, "Look! I decorated the tree!"</p><p>Morgan looked very proud of herself. It was obvious that a child had designed the tree. Most of the ornaments and decorations were placed on the bottom of the tree. It had no pattern or sense to it, just having things where ever. The rest of the tree was scarce, only having the bare basics that her parents had added afterwards. The star on the top was crooked, but surprisingly stabled.</p><p>Peter and Morgan looked at each other, a look of understanding passed between them. Sh had done all the work.</p><p>"It looks great Morgan." Peter praised.</p><p>MJ agree, "You did a great job little Stark."</p><p>Morgan preened at the compliments. Spotting the kitchen, the youngest Stark walked to the area. Peter and MJ followed her, they figured they knew where and why she was going.</p><p>Morgan lead them straight into the mess that was the kitchen. Most of the people that had arrived earlier were packed into the space, all trying to fulfil the task of cooking the Christmas dinner. </p><p>May Parker and Tony Stark were in charge of the lasagne, both bickering on their specific Italian methods. Pepper was trying to ensure that the desserts turned out perfect, attempting to prevent any theft. Happy Hogan was in charge of the beverages. That would have been a simple task if it wasn't for the crowded area. He was trying to prepare the drinks (both alcoholic and not), while keeping things balanced. Rhodey was in charge of the cooking of the turkey and other dishes. This role was only handed to him after he came in an apron, and claimed the job without saying a word.</p><p>Pepper Stark spotted the two teenagers come in and lit up. </p><p>Coming towards them, she hugged them lightly, mindful of the flour covered apron she was wearing. Happily, she beamed, "Welcome you two, would you mind setting up the table."</p><p>"No problem Pepper." MJ reassured. </p><p>"Don't forget Morgan!" May Parker reminded, going back to berate the billionaire for mixing the sauce wrong.</p><p>Said girl was in the middle of convincing her uncle Rhodey to let her taste what he was cooking. Hearing her name, she stopped and went over to the youths of the room. Holding their hands, she allowed herself to be moved to the adjacent dining room.</p><p>"Morgan, do you mind getting the napkins and placing them on everyone's spot. Me and Peter will place the plates and cutlery."</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>Peter trailed after MJ, placing the cutlery next to the plates. </p><p>"I just want to thank you for coming here with me Em." Peter said, looking up at her eyes.</p><p>Smiling, the girl whispered, "Morgan spent so long making her invitation for us, why would I refuse. Plus, you needed me there loser."</p><p>"I love you." he said, still smiling.</p><p>Placing the last spoon in it's spot, he looked around. They had finished quicker than they had expected.</p><p>"Done!" Morgan announced.</p><p>"We're done as well." Happy Hogan announced, coming into the dining room with pitchers of drinks. </p><p>The rest of the adults came in with their prepared dish in hand. They swiftly set the food down on the table and got settled in. Peter picked a spot next to MJ, with his aunt on his opposite. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner Table Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all have a great Christmas Eve!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as everyone settled down, the atmosphere (and noise) escalated quickly. The small gathering was just as boisterous as a larger party. A mishmash of people just enjoying themselves. At the head of the table was Tony Stark himself. On either of his sides were Happy and Rhodey. Pepper was sitting on the end of the table next to Morgan; who was placed on a booster seat to allow her to see over the table. May was sitting next to Happy. MJ sat opposing May, allowing them to have easy conversations. Peter, obviously, chose a spot next to MJ. </p><p>All around Peter, there was conversations happening. Everyone was having fun and engaging with each other. Pepper was trying to control her daughter, urging her to eat slower. Her husband was talking to Happy and Rhodey, they were both laughing at some joke or another. May and MJ were engrossed in a conversation, talking from across the table. Peter looked around, observing everyone. He took this moment to soak in the energy.</p><p>Addressing Peter, Tony asked, "How is Ned?"</p><p>"He's enjoying his time in the Philippines and visiting his cousins." Peter answered.</p><p>Tony nodded slightly, "It's a shame that he couldn't join us."</p><p>"He hasn't seen his family in a while." MJ chimed, "He would have killed to be here though."</p><p>Peter agreed. They had driven him to the airport the day of receiving the invite. Ned was not happy to have missed a chance to go to a dinner with some of the people he admired. It was too late to reschedule as he had already landed in Ninoy Aquino International Airport, and awaiting a ride. Peter reassured him that he would be able to have a dinner in the Stark's home at another time.</p><p>May dismissed this, "He's been here multiple times. I'm not sure how the allure of the Stark name hasn't worn off."</p><p>"It's worn off for you?" Tony teased, cutting another slice of lasagne.</p><p>May snarked back, "It was never there to begin with."</p><p>Tiny acted hurt, clutching his chest dramatically. He turned to Rhodey, leaning his body on the reluctant man. </p><p>"Ro-bear, tell me it isn't true." he pleaded, staying in character.</p><p>Morgan giggled at her fathers acting. Pepper only shook her head, in acceptance of the man she had married.</p><p>Rhodey shoved his best friend over. Going back to the drink in his front. "You're not that impressive." he supplied, taking a sip of the champagne.</p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>"No way Stark, I was your forehead of security." Happy said, going back to the salad he was nursing.</p><p>"At least my dear wife would be charmed by my presence." Tony pleaded.</p><p>Pepper gave him a look that told him what he needed to know. "No. I find you charming now, if that makes up for it."</p><p>Tony sighed dramatically once more, flopping down into his chair.</p><p>Morgan laughed harder. "Daddy is not charming!" She repeated, laughing even more.</p><p>"Not my own daughter." Tony wailed, placing his head on the table in front. Rhodey took the moment to steal half of the cake on Tony's plate.</p><p>Peter laughed at the antics that was occurring in front of him. This was why he enjoyed coming over to. In his apartment, it was only him and May. They would sit and eat together as much as possible, but its not the same thing. Here, they were able to have a big get together freely. There was enough people for him to have conversations, but also listen in. </p><p>"Ignoring what every happening over there, do you two have any plans for the rest of your break." May asked the two. </p><p>She had not had the chance to ask them of their plans earlier. Now was any time than never. It was Christmas, and they still had one more week before they had to return to school.</p><p>"I have not true plans right now. I know that I'm going to the Jones for New Years, but that's it." Peter thought out loud.</p><p>Michelle nodded, "I might head out to go boxing day shopping. I've been eyeing a watercolour pallete that comes out tomorrow."</p><p>"That sounds fun." Rhodes commented.</p><p>MJ shrugged noncommittally. She looked at the salad she was eating. She was still working on her social skills in situation that did not need aggression. Recognising this, Peter took her hands and gave it a squeeze of encouragement.</p><p>"Can we open the presents now." Morgan asked impatiently, legs kicking the chair.</p><p>"Not yet, we need to finish eating before we can start eating." Pepper appealed.</p><p>Morgan quickly shove the rest of her food in her mouth. </p><p>"Careful there." May cautioned.</p><p>Morgan showed off her empty plate proudly. "Now presents?"</p><p>Pepper further clarified, "We need to wait for everyone to finish and then clear off before we open presents."</p><p>Morgan slumped in defeat, legs still.</p><p>In hopes to not disappoint the little child, everyone sped up their eating. Finished, they started to clean up the mess they had made.</p><p>Peter knew that they would probably end up taking a lot of the leftovers home. His super-metabolism forced his required caloric intake to increase. This coupled with his spider-man activities made people worried. All the adults were tracking what he ate throughout the day, worried that he wouldn't have energy. As a result, he ended up with the remaining food in tote as he leaves.</p><p>"The food was delicious." Peter praised.</p><p>May tutted, "You did not eat as much as I would hope you'd have. But the food was divine."</p><p>"We did a good job with the cooking." Happy cheered.</p><p>The cooks all metaphorically gave themselves a pat in the back. Closing the dishwasher, they walked back to the dinning room to check on it.</p><p>Morgan looked at the empty dinning table, and looked up at her mom. "Presents now?"</p><p>"Sure, let's see what Santa brought for you!" Pepper urged, excitement leaking into her voice.</p><p>Morgan yelled in excitement, skipping towards the living room. Everyone else followed behind her, smiling at her contagious happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Presents Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan bolted straight towards the pile of presents under the tree. They had sent the presents a couple of days ago to mimic Santa coming down the chimney for Morgan; it worked. It also helped Peter by giving him a hard deadline to find a gift for everyone. He couldn't worry and procrastinate till Christmas itself.</p><p>Everyone surrounded the tree, watching as the lights were turned on - to set the mood. Peter took a seat on the floor, as close to the lit fire as possible. His lack of thermoregulation made him crave external heat. Michelle brought a chair next to him, bringing an extra cushion for his butt. Peter and Morgan were the only people who chose to sit on the floor, everyone else grabbed one of he spaces littered around the room.</p><p>"We open presents now?" Morgan asked, giving her parents puppy eyes.</p><p>Smiling her dad gestured to the pile, "Knock yourself out kid. Just make sure that you only open your presents."</p><p>Instantly, the child ran into the pile giggling with delight. Peter watched as she chose a random box. After checking to ensure that it was hers, she brought it out to the opening.. The sound of wrapping paper crashing around filled the room.</p><p>Gasping, she went to hug her Uncle Rhodey, "Thank you.".</p><p>Rhodey had given her a new box of string to feed the latest obsession of one Morgan Stark, bracelet making.</p><p>The opening of one present set off the fuse for the rest of the group to open their presents. Peter waited patiently as the atmosphere around him became jollier. The sounds of yelling in happiness over new items that were now in their possession. </p><p>Aunt May had received an automatic rice cooker by Happy. This was needed as rice was not one of her strong points. She had given him tickets to the next big boxing match between two people that Peter did not know.</p><p>From his side, Peter heard a big roar of laughter. Pepper and Tony had somehow gifted each other the same thing. The sight made him laugh a bit. In their hands were coupons to their favourite Spa.</p><p>"I mean, we can double the coupons and go together." Tony said, between peals of laughter.</p><p>Pepper agreed, "That we could."</p><p>"To be frank, it is a good Spa." Tony supplied, calming down from the event.</p><p>Pepper nodded.</p><p>Peter looked down at his lap, and jumped in surprise. There was a present in it. Turning to his side, he made eye contact with his girlfriend. </p><p>She explained, "Relax loser. It's from me. I did not want it to get ruined under the tree."</p><p>"Thanks Em."</p><p>Inside the box was a cupcake. Checking it closer, he was happy to see that it was a cupcake from his favourite bakery - that was slightly out of his budget. Wait, but it was closed for the week.</p><p>Spotting the expression on my face, she elaborated, "The new chef is my old coworker. I was able to use this to my advantage and other a custom cupcake."</p><p>"Thank you." Peter thanked, giving a quick kiss, "Here's your gift."</p><p>He took a small orb out of his pocket. Confused, MJ unpeeled the odd packaging. It was a new pigment. MJ had gotten into making her own paint for specific commissions. After doing some research, he was able to find a good type that would fit her aesthetics and personality well.</p><p>"Oh my-. How did you know I needed this?" MJ asked. "Wait. Nevermind. Thank you."</p><p>She remembered the countless late night painting sessions he had interrupted and joined. The results were evident in the various paint splatters that needed to be washed off his Spider-man suit. It confused Tony at first, but hey were able to develop a good paint removing formula that worked on normal clothing as well.</p><p>"Peter? Your gift is still under the tree." Happy reminded.</p><p>Peter got up confused. He had already received his gift from May (a new Lego set), and did not know why he would need another one. </p><p>Sure enough, under the tree was a medium sized box. It was beautifully wrapped. There was a tag on top. Reading it, he saw that it said.</p><p>'To: Peter</p><p>From: Santa'</p><p>"Look! Santa gave you a present too!" </p><p>"He did." Peter whispered.</p><p>Slowly, he unwrapped the wrapping paper, revealing the present underneath. He gasped as he opened the packaging. He had been given a limited run chemistry set. While he had a lab in Stark Industry, this was a small enough version to be kept in his room. He gasped harder when he saw the logo. It was made by a brand that was known for it's exclusive, but amazing equipment. It was in his shopping cart for the moment in which he magically garnered the correct amount of money to buy it - or the guts.</p><p>"Thank you all so much." he stammered, tears an edge away from forming.</p><p>Tony walked up to console Peter. Giving him a hug, he said, "Hey. We heard that you were in need of a new chemistry set to make your webs in."</p><p>May joined in, "You deserve this."</p><p>Slowly, the whole room came together in the hug. Peter took his time in the group hug to soak up the comfort. </p><p>After taking some time to steady himself, he picked up the box. He brought it back to his pot, holding it in his hands for some time.</p><p>Pepper looked at Morgan gently. "Don't you have something to give Peter?" she reminded.</p><p>Morgan lit up in recognition. Dropping the toy, she got up and sprinted out of the room. Peter watched this with confusion. What was being given to him? </p><p>Morgan ran back into the room with a small wrapped box. Stopping in front of Peter, she handed it to him.</p><p>"Merry Christmas." she beamed.</p><p>Peter felt like crying. They had already given him too many things. "You didn't have to." he responded.</p><p>"Open it." the little girl urged.</p><p>Peter carefully opened the packaged. Seeing the contents, he suppressed a gasp. Inside was a homemade necklace. The necklace was made up of beads of varying colours. The middle was his name spelled out with red, black, and blue beads. </p><p>"It's beautiful." Peter praised.</p><p>Morgan jumped up and down in happiness. "I made it myself." </p><p>Peter put the necklace on his neck, adjusting it to make it presentable. Looking at the time, he got sad. He and MJ would need to leave soon to make it in time for Michelle's curfew.</p><p>"I just want to say thank you for inviting me to your party." Peter announced.</p><p>"It's no problem. We love having you over, you're family."</p><p>Smiling, Peter walked out of the room. He was family.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. This was my first time doing something like this. If you want more, come check out my tumblr. You can get personal peeks into the writing and extra stories. https://pennorquill.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>